


I lied when I said I didn't mean it

by Alistra (ALeaseInWonderland)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeaseInWonderland/pseuds/Alistra
Summary: The ficlet formerly known as "Real Comrades Call Each Other on Their BS"Be_Compromised Summer Promptathon 2020 fill
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Be Compromised Promptathon





	I lied when I said I didn't mean it

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "I lied when I said I didn't mean it"
> 
> Big thanks to my beta and comrade-in ~~arms~~ -SPAG, [CloudAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/).

"I didn't mean any of it!" Natasha says angrily, the spiky heels of her boots on the pavement echoing like gunshots from the alley's walls as she walks briskly away.

"You're the worst liar in the world," James calls after her with just as much frustration, patting down his pockets for a lighter, as if trying to satisfy an addiction he's left behind more than half a century ago.

"I'm the  _ best _ fucking liar in the world and you know it," she spits, but at least she's stopped. Last night's rain rushes down a gutter somewhere, something rustles behind the dumpster but stays wisely out of sight. There is no question as to who the most dangerous predators are in this corner of the night.

"Get your ass back in there and kiss his ugly mug, Romanoff."

Her answering laugh is bitter.

James knows better than to advance on her just yet, so he stands his ground. "I can't believe you're being such a baby about it," he baits, watching closely for the inevitable snap.

"You don't know what the hell you’re talking about."

It's the clearest  _ Quit while you still can _ he's ever heard and his smile glints in the gloom as he cocks his head in invitation. "Fuck off,  _ sestra _ , I know exactly what's going through that thick head of y-"

He's cut off by Natasha kicking out, foot aimed squarely at his solar plexus. He deflects on instinct, jerking back just in time to prevent her elbow breaking his nose.

"Stop pretending you're not scared shitless cause the dying man you confessed your love to is gonna live after all!" Exasperation colouring his voice, he easily blocks her next punch, its execution sloppy in her upset state. He catches her fist and draws her into a hug. 

There's a split second where he fears for the safety of his balls, but Natasha melts limply into his embrace, her face hidden in the crook of his neck.

For a long moment, James just holds her while she shakes in silence.

"Clint's gonna be fine," he murmurs against the top of her head after a while. "I'm sure he's gonna get himself thrown off another roof again in no time."

"That's not funny," Natasha's muffled voice drifts up from under the collar of his jacket.

"Maybe not. You know it's true though," James smirks.

Arms around his waist now, she glares up, her eyes flinty but dry. "Wow, you're charming. Remind me again why we're no longer together?"

"'Cause Steve's got a bigger dick than you." Accepting the resulting swat to his chest with a grin, he links his fingers with hers. "Let's get back upstairs. Go get your man; prove to me you have the bigger balls after all."


End file.
